FEAR lefted in the dust
by setsuna-kira
Summary: This story is about my OC and F.E.A.R.2. In the story Setsuna is part of Dark Signal. The romance is between Setsuna and Alma and also some romance between Becket and Stokes. But I try to put each game played area in this story. Please read AxS BxK
1. INTRO NOT REAL CHAPTER

"You can't do this" the boy said

"I hate you, you killed my wife, MY LOVE!" The man screamed

The boy was thrown into the cell like trash on the street."AAGH!" screams pierced though the night sky. Tears flowed from the boys teal eyes.

"Don't worry you will be fine" a famine voice said. Looking to his left he saw a raven haired girl in a red dress. She was a angel from the heavens from above and has been sent down to save him.

FBF

Setsuna looked around but relief to is Sgt. Becket next to him. Setsuna is only a private but still in Dark Signal never the less. He was equipped with the Seegert ACM46 Pistol and a Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun. Becket was just equipped with the Seegert ACM46 Pistol but no one could see his eyes from the special visors. Setsuna was a way faster reactor than the others even Becket. After the briefing Dark Signal left to find someone named Genevieve_Aristide, They all got to her pen house to find it half trashed. Replica soldiers were closing in on their position so without thinking Setsuna cocked the Seegert and fired each bullet into the heads if the six replicas. Looking around but always prepared for more he swapped the Seegert for the Vollmer Ultra92.

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom; Yo this is a real short one and no real action yet it's just an introduction. I'm a fan of Alma and Becket but having a Keira(Stokes) and Becket

RxR


	2. Pen House

Setsuna and Becket found a pool in one area of the pen house."Dare you to jump in first" Setsuna gambled but Becket just shoved him in and then followed in after. 'She's been in there for 12 years. Floating in Darkness.' When the two arose from the water Setsuna backed down a little with a sudden ack. Becket shrugged it off but Setsuna didn't the voice reminded him of someone from his fucked up childhood. The woman they saw was like people in his town of dust and ruble, nothing more than skin and bones. "What was that Sergeant?," Setsuna asked but just got a shrug from his leader. Setsuna is like a pet that only follows Michael Becket, squad pet is what they describe him as. The next room Becket killed all six of the replicas, Setsuna kneeled down and grabbed the gun with the most ammo. Walking up stairs when a door bursted up, Setsuna shot nine times in the guy's skull.

Arriving to the room the area goes to a weak red. A little girl reaches up to open a music box, Setsuna ran over near to get a closer look but she vanished to sudden he ran in to the self. Frowning Setsuna grabbed the music box lid shutting it and going in to a green field with one tree in the center. A swing was tied to the same tree and the same little girl appeared before them(Becket is there but Setsuna isn't paying attention to him.)They hear voices when this man came closer to her. 'Seal' 'Her' 'Away' were the only words heard Setsuna didn't want to hear. When they appeared back into the room Setsuna whispered, " Harlan" the name and person came back to Setsuna, he's the one that seen Setsuna everyday at a elementary school. Setsuna was one of the few who went! As a passage opened up the two went in, climbing down the stairs to an automatic door lifting up. Where they meet Genevieve Aristide in it looks like to be a security room. "Sergeant and Private River? Where's the rest of your guys' team? We don't have much time. You two and your squad are the only hope for stopping Alma" Aristide stated while running over to a keyboard to type.

She started saying something about them going to be all dead. When Aristide turned around see seemed to a vapor into thin air. Turning around to go up the stairs (Setsuna is in front of Becket) the same girl appeared to walk out of the door following her Setsuna quickened his speed following her all the way till the living room where it changed back to normal. She changed from a young girl to the hag form is what he calling it because it's just bones with skin on it. Setsuna tried to keep a straight face when a burst of wind knotted River and Becket over, an explosion came from far away ways tearing the house apart. Setsuna head collide with a metal pole and Becket went souring backwards into the wall. Setsuna looked at the mushroom explosion with weak eyes then after a quick glance he closed his eyes all the for a pain slumber.

So what do you think and the one was an intro but is it better Dragonbusters because I did use detail and A video to know every part that was happening in the pen house. Read and Review


	3. Awakening of the Truth

Yo just want to say thank you for all who do like and Dragonbusters you didn't do anything wrong but someone been a dick about my OC on the first chapter but meant nothing bad about you.

Enjoy

Becket was on the cold operation table, barely seeing the doctors Becket look to the doors. He heard people rushing around screaming, shouting.

With the actually injured boy, seeing a red area with what looks to be doctors tearing at him. "He's in, what looks like to be coma" Setsuna's doctor said to someone but Setsuna's won't open his eyes as if they are sealed shut.

"WHAT, how bad is it? He can't die yet."It sounded like Genevieve Aristide speaking but he was unsure. Setsuna repeated dosed in to the red room where the doctors were eating the patient, he saw the same messy raven hair girl from earlier. She was watching the feeding go on but did nothing about nor did she scream bloody murder. The patient looked like a member of army or a squad force.

With Becket

"He could be in a V-FIB. Charge to 200 no, no, make that 300" a doctor instructed to another

"Dr. York"

The doctor said that they were moving too fast then a female voice said "Just get it done" Becket had no idea what they were talking about, get what done? A needle stabbed though the Sergeant's arm, feel a pinch you said that was fucking hell thought Becket.

"Who's there" A random female voice said but Becket saw no sign of life. Placing the visor on then standing up a little slower than usual. The visors showed a sign saying it's fully active.

"Does anyone read me, over? I'm getting a lot of interference." Stokes said though the com link

"Stokes? Thank god, where are you?" Griffin asked her.

"Looking for a goddamn exit, but half of the doors are barricaded" She responded. Becket would have complemented her on how her voice sounds beautiful with all the Static too but that would have been way to embarrassing with the others on the com link too. Their conversation changed to about the squad, Becket knew Setsuna was useless to them but he was a good kid with flaws, a lot of flaws.

Becket wonders the place looking for a weapon of some sort. Entering the lobby or hallway with stairs when a nurse's body dropped in front of him covered in blood from head to toe. Looking at her for a split second then looking up to see the bloody floor above on the second floor of that level. Heading up Becket saw the messed up hall. Walking a little farther Becket saw another nurse gunned down by what seems to be a replica solider or some other task force. "Shit. Wait. You stay there" one of them orders but an arm grabs him into an employee only zone.

"Come on, we need to keep moving" the guy said but he was very familiar, one man can only own the most natural voice, not too high and not too low, Private Setsuna River. Walking a little farther to a room was Genevieve appeared on the other side of the glass.

"Sergeant Becket and Private River" she frowned seeing Setsuna "Thank God you both are ok" She lied "I'm sure you both have a lot of questions, I will explain later, ok?" with that she ran off while saying they have get to the T.A.C lab. Walking around to find the exit door, finally finding it when some guy hacks into the private com link.

"This is a secure channel! Identify yourself" Stokes commanded the hacker. Finding the reason to how they were hacked Becket crossed the hallway with Setsuna leading. Setsuna looked different from the other times they seen him. He actually looked serious! Holy fuck the boy who is still nineteen looks serious! (A/N Yeah I know that is too young but I didn't want My OC too live long at all) Walking into the room to find the soldiers again Setsuna pulled Becket down fast behind the desk to the left. Setsuna grabbed the gun on the counter and rapidly firing at the two soldiers that are the closest to them. The hacker complemented Setsuna on the firing he just did wasting two with five straight head shots.

"Who the HELL are you?"Stokes asked again

"You call me . . . Snake Fist" He replied

"Snake Fist. . . Are you fucking kidding me?" Stokes responded to the name. Setsuna can't hear what they are saying because he doesn't have the com link or the visors to do so. (A/N Setsuna would have cracked up laughing at the guy's name just to let you know) Snake Fist told them that he isn't taking chances and said they need to get the fuck out of there. Soon a door busted open and out like little plastic soldiers came that same force. Killing them again with a submachine gun Setsuna rounded them in with bullets. One bullet pierced a gas tank on one of them and he exploded in an instant. Handing Becket a different submachine Setsuna took off running to check for supplies in a supplies closet, finding tree medical packets and an Adeline shot. Continuing farther wasn't easy for them because of soldiers left and right. Finding a soda dispenser Setsuna kicked the machine to get a drink of coke. Continuing was a little easier for them until they say a commander of the group tried to get into an employee's work space. Setsuna being the helpful and sincere person he blows up an oxygen tank near the two soldiers, kill team instantly.

They took the hospital's elevator to the 3rd floor when they blown the part of the elevator shaft up, stopping River and Becket from going down. Stopping short when the doors opened they were a little low from a certain floor. Shooting more and more but never gaining tried Setsuna rounded bullets into them like a mad dog.

TO BE CONTINUED

I put the 'To be continue' so ya know it is going to be updated. A little spoiler is that Setsuna River dies on his birthday and on Deviant Art I will put a picture has midnitekid of Setsuna River colored but has a chibi.


	4. The Girl

I'll try to put some focus on the other Dark Signal operates but not much duskangel because I could screw up the whole plan in my head but they are in the plan here and there, Don't feel sorry for Setsuna he just happened to be my OC and all my OCs die in the story or stories they are in. Setsuna is unlucky one because of how, when, and who he dies from. (Not pleasant at all in my mind.) Setsuna will die at random but the title gives it away if you are one of those emotional people that tear from a false character death.

Enjoy

Crawling through the vent shaft Setsuna shot what came at him then busted though the gates of heaven well to Setsuna it was, to Becket just a vent opening. Getting out of there was great but they still have to walk the rest probably. Twisting and turning to find another elevator to use.

"Too easy" a soldier commented

"Yeah I kn-"The one didn't get to finish for bullet was lodged into the back of his throat. Becket killed the last man standing (except Setsuna). Walking though the broken glass to find yet another hallway with glass doors . . . shocking (messing around a little). Since the door wouldn't open they traveled down the hall be find them only to find a giant blood splatter on the left and a non usable door, lucky them. Deciding to break the glass or go into the creepy room, Setsuna chose room and dragged Michael into the room. The room had the keycard they needed to open the doors that could probably break their bones. Setsuna smiled he knew not much but did know puppy love when seeing.

"So Becket how's the Keira" Setsuna asked trying to look innocent with blood on him.

"Private what are you talking about" Becket tried to act normal but Setsuna was good at this at twisting emotions and feelings so even the most emotionless person on the face of the planet would show a drastic amount of emotion.

"Ah, See I know a lot like how you have a crush on Stokes but you won't do anything. Na Keegan is just gunna beat you to her if you . . . let him" Setsuna stated.

"How do you do it?" Becket ignored the statement but curious of how a punk knows much and yet so lease. Instead of saying Setsuna just swiped the card and entered a code. Seeing the woman on the other side was a heart skip for Setsuna he didn't ever have this happen to him be for he just know of it. Opening the door fast even just to get a glimpse of the woman is enough to save him.

2 Minutes later (Sorry I didn't want to type that whole battle and they're in the Hall so those who could have gotten lost.)

Traveling around from room to hall and blood to clean (surprisingly) opening a door to an operating room the raven haired lady appeared and disappeared in a flash. Walking farther to see her touch a dead body. "Lucky" Setsuna murmured under his breath but Becket caught it.

"Lucky, wait what?" Becket had gotten lost on everything.

"I know your there" a female voice spoken to Becket, sadly she must of missed that a certain River was there. Climbing into the elevator Setsuna pushed the rolling bed/table away and they started to ascend. Becket opened the next door one floor from where they were. When Stokes started talking a small and very faint smile appeared on Becket's lips telling him that she is still alright. Going into another lobby Setsuna killed them all this time. Setsuna stabbed one guy with his luck knife, two curves in it with a good shade black has the handle or grip. Black pieces on the curve and a little section which showed the sharpest parts. Setsuna wasted about 24 shells or a whole clip. Setsuna never missed much one five or ten, but the job got done didn't it. Swiping the card again to gain access to the next section when Fox said a woman was crying. When they got to the lab Setsuna stepped into the chamber while Becket tried to hide a blush from Stokes. Setsuna smiled while standing in the chamber when explosion occurred with soldiers running in, Stokes fired a few clips at them while protecting. Stokes force Aristide to leave Setsuna in the chamber.

Setsuna and Becket got a new order to head back and find another way. Setsuna then saw what looked like to be a vortex to appear out of nowhere and then tentacles or roots killing the soldiers. Setsuna was seeing a field with trees like the one before but the girl was swinging. The same girl that appeared before and now in from of him the same beauty was shown even thou he can't see her face at all. Until now her face was shown but she looked confuse. "What wrong?" Setsuna asked with a slightly nervous voice. She just looked at him for a little longer but the reality came back hard. Setsuna memorized her face; golden eye with raven hair over it with a pale skin color and to him she was flawless beauty except she is too young for him (He is thinking about her when she is 8 or 7 years old.)

Setsuna awoke with a man all up in his face looked like the captain. Setsuna wasn't part of harbinger, he was part of Coordinat Project where it increases the subjects reflexes ten full (That's why Setsuna is so fast) Setsuna fell backwards "You take them this time Becket" Setsuna stated to him and so he did killed them all fast to him, too slow for Setsuna. Exiting into the halls Setsuna shot the bastard right in his forehead, clearing the hall was too easy. River and Becket covered their whole back track when Stokes com in saying she can't find Aristide.

YO so how do ya all like so far.


	5. Crap

Yo sorry about Chapter four I was tried when typing it so some errors in that enjoy.

Reaching a door is hard enough but finding where it is harder, Setsuna found door that had been need, opening the door to hear that dick's men on the balcony and some the same floor. The area was large and filled with enemies and helium tanks, Setsuna explode some to take out troops, ten soldiers exactly were killed while in that area. Setsuna got shot thru the chest, gritting his teeth hard to subside the pain. "Fuck this hurts, hand me a medic pack Sergeant" Becket gave up the pack on his side. Setsuna wrapped gauze around his chest to put pressure on the wound. Climbing up the stairs in the center, an elevator dinged signaling the doors will open and Becket was prepared to fire which he did. After the enemies died Becket carried Setsuna into the elevator where Setsuna was able to take pain pills. Snake Fist started talking about how the place is going to be blown and Stokes being a smart ass as Setsuna calls her. She talked to snake fist in sarcasm instead of being serious. The news about if Becket dies everyone die ranged though Becket's head.

Lights flashed over head telling that there is a fire going on. Setsuna shot two that were talking and Becket killed the one that tried to attack them. Coughing and hacking from the smoke filling his lungs Setsuna wasn't doing so well. "Into the ducts" Setsuna commanded Becket and to help him up.

"This place ain't right" Fox commented to everyone. Becket knotted his head in agreement with that statement. Finding another room on fire Setsuna jumped out back to his usual self was good news. Finding more enemies as they jumped out, one with a Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon. Setsuna followed Becket into the hall and when they opened the door a female was looking at the fire and Setsuna rushed a little to see her. Fire engulfed the whole lab, burning the place to the ground. Crossing the hallway into an area full of hostiles so firing fast at them. Going into the other hall they found two more soldiers in the hall, firing at one of the soldiers while Becket killed the other. Then traveling farther down the hall, till a sharp right.

"Shit. I was afraid of this" Snake Fist started.

"What is it now?" Stokes asked a little annoyed

"Alma, she must be after Sgt. Becket" He stated but sadly Setsuna heard it but seemed fine with since he didn't know the girl's name but he was scared that it was.

"Hey Snake Fist. Who the fuck is Alma, anyway?" Stokes asked him.

His answer was pretty clear "She's the mother of the apocalypse"

"I'm at a loss for words" She said after Snake Fist left. Becket was confused and when he saw Setsuna's look if was unusually scary. His eyes were cover by his hair and the disappointed frown shown that he heard the conversation that went on just then. They then went to a dark room with few computers. After a more kills Setsuna traveled down the hall.

"Get I'm the no body just like before" Setsuna stated but this time Becket heard him.

"You're not a no body and since when were you a no body?" Becket asked him.

"None of your business all chosen one" Setsuna remarked to him. He hates it there as always been no purpose for him and it's very lonely being him; no friends, family basically, no home and the worst is not wanted. He heard a conversation with their boss and the other Dark Signal members.

Flashback

"He is a terrorist but with no evidence we can't kill him" The man said. 'Terrorist, what? I'm not one' Setsuna thought

"What does that have to do with anything" Stokes asked

"Yeah, that doesn't explain why you want an eighteen year old on the team" Sgt. Manuel Morales stated

"Yes it does, He will join the team but it's to kill him. He's a terrorist and all terrorist should die." The guy said again.

"What about his family, they will testify for him. You can't send an eighteen in to battle why even this squad?" Sgt. Keegan asked

"No more questions he is joining you and hopefully he dies in battle." The commander

FBF

Kill the jack with his back turned Setsuna doesn't really hold a grudge but this is different in his mind. Setsuna knew that his telesthetic profile was way high than Becket's but yet even that he has been beaten again. Letters and numbers were up on the wall near the body. "What the fuck?" Setsuna asked; back to see calm state of mind. Shooting one though the head, another one ran to the door with Becket shot him to pieces. Walking farther down the hall when more enemies appeared firing away at them wasted three soldiers. Setsuna picked up the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun that the guy fired. "Nice gun bitch" Setsuna remarked to the dead guy. Running from room to room finding the way by the bloody red road (follow the yellow brick road). Finding a pile of dead bloody bodies all over the floor, Setsuna bent down feeling the stinky blood pile "Fresh, the blood is fresh. Died probably a good seventeen minutes ago" Setsuna told Becket

Walking farther into the somehow clean room just to see two soldiers fire at a creature/human of some sort. "Shit" they said in unison at the creature. It killed both the soldiers one after the other, scared down of his mind Becket somehow keep a straight face while Setsuna smirked. "The fight as the begun" He told the wuss. Walking down the hall to see a gore fest in there.

"Who are you?" The female seemed to sound like she was asking both of them. After hearing the voice Setsuna looked around for her . . . no luck. Going farther down to find my blood pieces all around.

"Interested in Alma are you?" Becket got revenge

"N-no why" Setsuna hated being found out about even with love he just hated it

"Don't worry about it just don't fuck with my bossiness then."

"Promise me one thing, if something happens to me you would tell Keira Stokes how you feel."Setsuna wasn't pleading just asking as id he was a friend.

"I will, I promise. I don't want something bad to happen to you because even thou you are weird sometimes you're my friend somehow." Becket confessed to him, Setsuna has an actual friend. Firing more enemies down Setsuna still thought it was a lie, what Becket said. Later a creature comes up tearing off a good section of a guy's neck. Going into an elevator with a panel missing was bad because a guy's was on the outside of the same elevator. Stokes started up about Aristide again and how she is in an elevator. When exiting the elevator opened they were in a place with a view of a chair. River and Becket saw the man being torn apart with . . . Alma near, Setsuna almost ran down but Becket held him back. Looking out Setsuna was suddenly grabbed and toss to the bloody floor. Becket rounded a bullet into the skull and then jumped down only to see a couple slashes thru his chest. Setsuna pulled himself up while running to find a safe area Setsuna shot thru a different ones head.

"Bitch" he gritted. Finding Jankowski on a table being stabbed repeatedly asking if you can hear her crying. Crawling thru the duct in the room with a falling comrade.

That was all of mission 3 in chapter 5 I hope you all like it.


	6. No!

Yeah sorry about the Profile it's a lot easier to talk more about Setsuna free with not much explanation

Enjoy

Jumping out of the duct Setsuna had is pointed straight in front like the military or swat. Walking farther down the hallway when Fox com in saying "I know why she's crying. They took her babies. She never even got to hold them." Becket this time made sure Setsuna could hear but Setsuna looked at Becket.

"This is fucking crazy" He told him and got 'I know' from Michael. Walking out to a hall after converting power to the one door when Fox comes up slamming both to the wall but easily lifting up Setsuna

"Stay away from her. She's mine" Fox growled at them. Setsuna really couldn't focus from being choked; Becket looked at Setsuna and even saw that if any long he would by James. In a sudden flash Fox starts backing up grabbing is head "Becket, River" As soon as he says their last names a burst of energy sends him pressed up against the wall. Then smashed to the ceiling, Setsuna ran to grab him and he succeeded. Setsuna tried to pull him back but the force Alma was pulling him at was incredibly strong.

"Becket!" Setsuna shout since he was getting dragged and Setsuna wasn't worried about the hallucination even thru in hurt like hell. Becket missed Setsuna's feet by a half an inch but Setsuna and Fox were dragged all the way but for some reason Setsuna lived but Fox is now just bloody bones. "Damn it, Becket, DAMN IT!" Setsuna shouted in sorrow now. Walking farther down they heard it sound bad a guy begging for his life. Setsuna shot the enemy thru the head promising himself that no more team mates are going to die (Read the Bio and find out that's his own down fall) again. Shooting four more, one got lucky and got shot thru his eye. Becket killed the next two that came running at them. Setsuna doesn't really moving with a couple of slashes thru him, it hurt (A/N Just saying that now because my other OC loves to fight like Setsuna but the only different is one L as split personality and loves pain.) Setsuna walked down the little ramp, the door shut behind them. Setsuna pulled out the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun which was a gift from the dead men. Traveling downward when the abomination streaked out tours them (I no wrong spelling my mind is blank right now), a bullet its skull was the best gift Setsuna could have gave him. The place started to go up in flames so Becket's and River's new plain was getting the fuck out of there. Using the elevator up they get out to some weird level. Setsuna and Michael ran out, down the yellow ladder. Going thru a long narrow tunnel, to find little more of opened flooring. More hostile movement was up a head, firing shells left and right Setsuna hit everyone somehow. Climbing down the yet another yellow ladder, Setsuna hates yellow except for Alma's golden eyes. Just thinking of that makes him smile even if she only wants Becket. Crossing into a room while firing rapidly at everything that would move. The whole battle was firing wasted shells into each other the odds were a whole army versus two, not good. Anyone that came close Setsuna stabbed with his lucky blade. Wiping the blade across the dead guy to clean it as much as he could. The two went down into a tunnel that could be used as a sewer but was unsure.

"Why, why did they call you a terrorist?" Becket ask him

"Oh . . . well I actually have no idea why don't you mind your own business" Setsuna smirked, good but scary . . . wow. Prepared to fire Setsuna found a Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle, Setsuna shot the enemies thru the chest. Bullets rounded fast at both sides, blood was shed on both sides for two in Becket five in Setsuna. The place was filled with them, soldiers were everywhere. Fighting for half an hour Setsuna was worn out. After turning off the valve Setsuna climbed up the ladder, the whole place was coming down and the two are in the middle of it. "Run" Setsuna hollered, as the explosions happened around them. On a bridge when explosion happen blowing Setsuna and Michael off and hard to the floor. Unconsciousness yet again, another deep sleep took over.

Mission 4 is complete.


	7. Getting there

Ok Duskangel I'll let you decide either he fakes his death and decides to help Alma or he dies by Alma in mission Keegan.

Enjoy

Waking in a pool of dirty water Setsuna crawled over to Michael to awake him, Setsuna did wake him but also slammed in the face hard. "Ow, shit. Fuck you man, damn it." Setsuna said a few more words to Becket since about being punched "Just fuck you man" he finally finished. Standing up, Setsuna's shirt was pressed to his chest showing his average muscles.

"Not muscle man are ya?" Becket asked

"Nah I just let you do all the heavy lifting" Setsuna joke, just a head shake was enough to show that Becket is embarrass to be near him. Snake Fist gave them the already obvious information, Alma is near but Setsuna just wanted to move fast hearing that. Grabbing the yellow ladder Setsuna climbed up it confusing Becket.

"Hey River what are you doing?" Becket asked looking up at Setsuna.

"Look she is near so that means you could be her victim and you're the only one to stop her so you need to live" he kinda lied but for his own good. Setsuna could never love someone who already killed one of his team mates. Up in a lab room to cross but as so as they exited the headaches got worse for both. Alma appeared behind them but Setsuna reacted fast enough to see her motion outwards and she disappeared into the hall. Walking farther it sounds like kids singing but suddenly Alma leaps at Becket and Setsuna sends rounds at her with the pistol. Becket was able to throw her off in time to save his ass. Snake Fist's is next saying confused both Setsuna and Becket (Becket is sharing his ear piece with Setsuna just to let you know.) because Setsuna was in the chamber not Becket so both Alma and Snake Fist are wrong. Shrugging his shoulders Setsuna advanced onward o freedom with Becket not far behind. Seeing so much that wasn't harmed by the explosion Setsuna couldn't laugh, hacking the computer to the double doors Setsuna grabbed the locket that was hidden so well until now. Abominations leaped out (A/N Touch Vegas) clawing at them, Setsuna rounded a bullet into its head. Setsuna looked at the Abomination in the chair, smirking and walked away "Come on Becket" Setsuna began " He just wants out like the rest of us" finishing off also sounding like he was in the same situation.

Flashback

"Agh, Let me out!" The child screamed "Please, dad please!'

"Why so you could kill more mothers, I don't think so~" Mr. River sat right in front of his child with an evil smile plastered to his face. No matter how far Setsuna tries he can't get free, crying and pleading for his dad to let he go but the man just won't let up on the major mistake. Pinned to a chair for three weeks before finally being sold but Setsuna was already too weak to move.

"Where's zero, WHERE IS ZERO" Setsuna screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Gone" his dad told turning away from Setsuna forever, he was only six years old when this was happening.

FBF

Advancing forward Setsuna walked down in the slopes, Becket couldn't because Setsuna's back was towards him. Descending down the stairs into a more open area Setsuna was shooting most of the Abominations but some get lucky and shoot by the other guy. The hard part is Setsuna only remember the painful parts of his childhood like being separated from Zero when Zero was only three years old or Zero dieing four years after that ten days before his eighth birthday. Setsuna now hates everything Zero done because Setsuna would cry about since it was his younger brother that was lost. Zero was three when Setsuna was six so that was three years apart, three years too short. Zero was born on December the 24th and die the 14th he loved Christmas and Christmas Eve.

Becket and Setsuna traveled for several minutes, taking an elevator up to the third floor. Setsuna and Becket enter the arena.

To Be Continue

Ok not the best I decided to talk about Setsuna's past there a little. OK his childhood is more along the lines of Gundam 00 if you haven't heard or watch it I suggest you do, great action. This is half of mission five and Duskangel remember you get to choose one of the two of what will or could happen to Setsuna I think he somehow dies in the other but just remember you can decide.


	8. Freak Out!

Dragonbusters I try to post one every day and Duskangel I never really cared what happened to Setsuna because as you already seen I gave him cuts and bullet wounds so he is pretty flexible (Not in a bad way) Just remember he gets hurt badly either way one he dies and two he is turned down by Alma because she regains no feelings for him and she will end up using him if he goes with her.

SR

Walking around a little when the screen flashed on and Colonel Vanek told them about the replica soldiers but Setsuna grabbed his head wide eyes as memories flowed back in. "Agh"

Flashbacks (when the AW come up that means it is switching flash backs ok)

Setsuna was racing Alma to the doors, at his fast rate Setsuna hadn't been paying attention but he collided in with a tall old man. Setsuna's ass hit the cold floor with a thud, scared Setsuna looked up with his teal eyes to see who he hit. Tears ran fell out of the six year (So Zero is still a live then) old "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I was ju-" Setsuna wasn't when the man helped him up.

"You ok there sonny?" The old man asked. Setsuna just shook his head very fast but it got tiring pretty quick. The man chuckled at Setsuna then said "My name is Harlan, Harlan Wade but you can call me Wade"

"Setsuna River, it's nice to meet you Mr. Wade"

AW

"Mr. Wade do you know someone named Alma? She says she's your daughter" Setsuna shouted

"Yes but SHE died when she was twenty-six"

"No! She didn't die because she is my best friend" Setsuna refused

AW

"I'm leaving Mr. Wade and I'll never come back for my home was burned and good luck with plan of yours"

"Wait, Setsuna do you remember what you asked when you were eight"

"No why"

"Well . . . you were right all this time, I'm going to free her."

FBF

Setsuna came to just in time because Becket handed the SHO series-3 to him. "Let the battle begin" Setsuna smirked, he shot Replicas as fast as he could. More and more they came but fast they fall. Blood was literally everywhere except for the ceiling, soon after Setsuna ran of ammo and so did Becket so Setsuna went ape shit with the grenades and Becket boxed them to death if they were lucky and dodged the shower of explosions and the non exploded grenades. The Replicas final stop coming and Setsuna stole a Patten PK470 assault rifle and **a **Andra FD-99 submachine gun. Becket just grabbed what was the first gun he saw which was the Andra FD-99 submachine gun. Dropping down one of the chamber holes Setsuna scanned the area when Becket jumps down on top of Setsuna. "Get off me fat ass" Setsuna commanded him.

"Don't even go there" Becket snarled at him as if he was a dog with rabies. Setsuna laughed at the comment and continued onwards. Underground Setsuna sped along the area because for some reason Setsuna hated to be in this kind of place; barely any light and constant machine going, lovely. Replica soldiers chambers flying over their heads was enough to drive Setsuna's insane levels sky rocketing. Setsuna now sprinting to find an exit. Setsuna ran right into one but he just got rounded in the gut by Setsuna's bullet shells. Becket chased after Setsuna while shooting Replica soldiers that Setsuna had missed. Lifting the soda dispenser out of the way Becket cussed under his breath of the weight and at Setsuna who was doing nothing. The two entered a battle between two forces, Setsuna just sat there and watched. As the fight ended Setsuna went up the stairs, he was calmed down now.

"Sorry Becket I just hate underground areas with barely any light" Setsuna apologized for his outrageous actions. Getting to a room where they have to turn valves to active a supply elevator, when turning the second valve a power armor unit comes bursting out where Setsuna was near and the unit punches Setsuna backwards. "fuck you, BITCH!" Setsuna hollered demonically, throwing a shock bomb at it they rounding the Pattern PK470 assault rifle bullets at it. "Go on Becket finish turning the valves cause this guy is mine!" Setsuna started the same pattern even throw down some AT-L4 Proximity Mine, Setsuna wanted revenge. From a very far distance Alma watched the scene with interest, gaining more interest in the demonic kid there. He reminded her of someone that couldn't be replaced by sadly he died years ago.

Keegan was outside trying to think of how to ask their Lieutenant out on a real date. "Ah Stokes will you go o-w" Keegan didn't pay attention to the metal pole until he hit it.

"Sergeant you know that it will never work out" Stokes said honestly

"Because you have a crush on Becket" Keegan murmured but was loud enough that Stokes could hear it. Red as a tomato Stokes just couldn't reply to that one just because it was true.

(Back to the two)

After destroying the side missiles Setsuna then shot the grenade he threw at the unit. Becket killed the Replicas that came after he turned the last valve to active the elevator, Setsuna destroyed the unit a little late but got it done. "(Whistle) You should do gymnastics River" Becket joked, Setsuna bowed then saying 'Thank you, thank you very much'. "Come lets go" Becket motion to the control panel. As they were going up Stokes com in saying that they are trying to regroup at the stadium.

To Be Continued

Ok mission 5 complete and Keegan was asking on a private chat with Stokes when he was asking and Duskangel I hope you liked I put more of the characters this time.


	9. Fighting still

Yo not much to say besides thanks Duskangel I have been trying to improve and Freakazoid chill it I can only type so fast but I'm glad you like it.

While their comrades talked with Snake Fist the two ascended upwards out of the abyss. When Snake Fist called Stokes 'Honey cakes' even if it was a simply tease Becket got jealous because Stokes didn't say anything back at the asshole. Setsuna glance at Becket seeing right thru his emotionless mask "Hey jackass, listen up. If you want to live then tell us what you have to have then be a nice dumb Fuck and shut your trap" Setsuna retorted. Becket looked at Setsuna with an awe expression. Setsuna looked back Becket with his crazy shrug. Setsuna hates hurting people but he was 'made' for it. Project Coordinat was originally for useless wimps to become the greatest fight, Setsuna was the only coordinator though so it was a terrible plan.

In an instant a bomb dropped destroying the place he stayed. No one cared not even his best friend, no one mourned over it, Setsuna watched the scene but did nothing but now, now he can do something. Gripping harder to the gun, Setsuna advanced onwards. Breathing the fresh pollution air, Snake Fist told them Aristide's plan. When higher up an airplane went crashing downwards with a bursting wind forcing Setsuna longish hair forward but his one still remained hidden from Michael, The rusty roof tiles shot towards the plane. They continued to the city which is in ruins, fire was burning brightly and gravel was piled everywhere, building broken or down to ground. Bodies were turned to stone "Halloween comes early and this city wins for the most creepiest" Setsuna joke. Setsuna ran fast and had Becket's forearm, Alma pissed because of Becket means death for both of them. When they opened a mental red door they appeared into a field then in a split second they were back to the ruins.

This guy shot out red streams to connect with a dead man, sudden the dead trooper rose and started to attack them. Setsuna pulled out his knife and charged after the one man that scrammed. Becket shot his submachine gun at the one body while making a count on how many grenades he will probably waste. The dead trooper fell flat on his face after Setsuna dug his knife into the man skull, Setsuna walked over to Becket with the mysterious guys head on his hand. "No vo-do action crap now" Becket joked, after all the time he spent with Setsuna he actual loosened up. He got the childish respond of 'yeah yeah whatever' from his partner.

"Let call them . . . Remnants" Setsuna suggest to Michael. Setsuna love to get pet names to his enemies even thru you are suppose to get attached to them. Well anyways they continued on to their destination, Becket lifted more crap out of the way while Setsuna just stood there in deep thought. Snake Fist was talking when he said Wade Elementary gave Setsuna a huge headache.

Flashback (remember the AW)

Running to the class when he caught a glimpse of a raven hair girl that had a perfect dull red dress on. "Hi I'm Set- I mean, I'm experiment Coordinator" Setsuna pronounced slowly.

"Alma Wade and you see me?" Alma questioned

"mhmm Yep I see you crystal clear"

"Wade Elementary is big for only a few"

AW

"I have a new friend named . . ." 'Wade'

AW

"No you're wrong she is rea . . .she is real!" he shouted proudly

FBF

Going to back there was last on Setsuna's to do list, he left it not them leave him. Rounding a sharp corner into a fight Setsuna made contact with three of them as in Setsuna enter a fist fight. Still no one knew who watched or not but one raven haired girl saw Setsuna struggle in a vent and now was really interested in him. The fight ended when one dumb replica mistaken his team mate for Michael, poor dumbass. Fights were happening left and right, blood was everywhere but they couldn't stop there was still enemies walking around. Tired and worn out Setsuna just wanted to give but never did his dream of wanting to a hero turned into wanting to save someone's life. Griffin com in and started talking about a woman but he wanted to help, Setsuna's eyes widen his team mate is going to die and he knew t it but he can't do a thing to stop it. Besides hope it isn't Alma to hope it's not that bitchy jackass.

Setsuna and Becket came up against an EPA unit. Setsuna ran out to fight the EPA and Becket stared wide eye.

TO Be Continued

Ok that's a great part of mission six and you will see what happens to Setsuna and Becket and probably answer why Alma was gaining more interest in Setsuna. Ok funny part is when Setsuna hates Alma, Alma gains interest in Setsuna not much of stokes here but she still in there . . . somewhere.


	10. No   it can

Yo this finishes the one mission and starts mission Top

Enjoy

As Setsuna was running started gunning down the missile launching replicas, tossing one Andra SR5 Missile Launcher to Setsuna. The Andra fell eight feet away from him and three feet away from the EPA, dashing across Setsuna slide under the EPA unit and grabbing the Andra. In a split second Setsuna was shooting missiles while hoping not to have one bounce against the wall and hit him in instead. He wasted most of the missiles but finally killed it but a smoke cloud hit Setsuna turning him into a black powder covered boy. Becket just couldn't hold back his laughter because Setsuna looked hilarious. Becket shot down the transformers. "Son of a bitch I'm pinned down" Stokes shouted " Goddamn snipers." Setsuna looked at Becket to see him worried . . . again.

"Let's go save your girl" Setsuna confronted, a head shake was good enough for him as they move forth. Jumping across the fire like it's a joke Setsuna bowed to the imaginary audience, he got slapped as soon as Becket reached him. Alma was watching the two again but she just couldn't stop laughing at what Setsuna did even if she loved Becket. When they reached Lt. Stokes she told them to flank the snipers but Becket just couldn't leave her, instead he got down and looked at Stokes. "I'll go and try to flank them but don't be surprised to see me dead" Setsuna commented on with a goofy grin.

Traveling to the right up the stairs, when Setsuna got up there he grabbed a Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle and fired one bullet thru the head of each sniper. Sticking out his tongue like a little child at the last dead sniper when a Replica came up trying to smack Setsuna over the head lucky for him he moved in time. Tipping the soldier over the edge then firing at the others that came. 'Damn sneaky bastards' Setsuna thought for the soldier trying to pummeled over the head. Stokes com in to Setsuna saying that Becket and her can't stay there any longer and to meet them at the rendezvous. Setsuna just smiled saying 'roger that', he continued on forth to the rendezvous. Setsuna was alone and also in battle. Setsuna hated it he can't mock Becket from a far or get slapped for doing something childish.

With Becket and Stokes

The two were in a furious battle with the replica but after four minutes the battle died down. "ah . . . Lieutenant I was wondering if you wanted to . . .go out . . . sometime?" Becket questioned nervously, this made Stokes beet red but luckily she had her face turned away from him, too nervous to answer she shook her head yes but Becket didn't notice it and took it the wrong way. "Oh I see it's a . . .no" Becket spoke disappointedly.

With Setsuna

Setsuna battle continued while Becket got falsely turned down. Griffin talked more and had Stokes to reply against, Setsuna quickened his past not knowing someone was very much behind him like a stalker. Setsuna was in a hurry to meet with Griffin and the others that he dashed thru the halls of the torn down building. Hopping into the EPA but he saw a glimpse of Alma, when there screen appeared back on she was gone. killing his enemies was a lot easier once inside the EPA. Setsuna was inside the EPA for about an hour in would have been less but Setsuna was blowing up shit for the other thirty minutes. (It's common, I did that to but not for thirty minutes.) Setsuna was amazed but the scenery like the car on the wall or the trash everywhere. Setsuna walked into a garage firing with the EPA missiles, blown up the soldiers in there. Exiting to flip a switch then reentering the EPA unit that he stole from the Replicas. Setsuna exited out of the EPA unit for good this time leaving a half of a sandwich for the EPA unit. Setsuna's head ached in pain, "No Griffin stay . . . away . . . from her Agh!" Setsuna bended over gripping his head but still traveled forward to Griffin. Setsuna got to an open area when he saw Cedric "Top" Griffin attack Alma , the same root like thing appear whipping a Griffin. "No!" Setsuna shouted at the scene that was displayed there. Alma didn't see Setsuna when she was trying to kill his team mate, confused on who to shoot Setsuna pointed it Alma and shot the rifle at her which didn't go unnoticed by Top.

"Stay away from me" Alma commanded Top

"Stay back, stay back" Top was killed in a few seconds right in front of Setsuna. Those teal eyes of Setsuna's were wide as to the scene that just occurred there.

"No . . . Griffin . . . why . . .you?" Setsuna asked turning his head away from the area where Top was. Setsuna continued on to find a usual Stokes and a depressed Becket. Setsuna knotted slowly to Stokes order, why did he become confused of who to shot? Was it that Alma reminded him of his childhood friend or was that Griffin shot Alma first and looked guilty? Setsuna's eyes widen how are you alive is what he was thinking but Becket and Stokes didn't see what happened. In an instant Griffin was dead again and Stokes and Becket saw it this time. Alma reappeared and killed Griffin in front of the others, Setsuna looked at Griffin and said "Sorry . . . Top" with that he shot Griffin thru the head so Alma couldn't take him.

"Why . . . WHY!" Alma screamed at Setsuna and was about to kill him when she saw who he was when looking directly at his face.

Flashbacks

A kid was on a hard table, he looked adorable to her. His face was covered in a mask of messy raven hair, his eyes were a beautiful and unique teal. Walking closer she brushed his hair out of the his left eye to reveal a permanent scare on his face. "You're ok now" she said glazing at his eyes, the tag on his wrist said 'Coordinator'. "What's your name?" she had to know but he didn't respond and that scared her.

"Pretty" was the first word he spoke to her but she soon realized that he had an accent that wasn't so thick but was there, She blushed at the comment too. "Oh . . .names Setsuna River and it means Instant Flow" He said but it looked like it hurt a lot to speak.

"I'm Alma Wade" she said but after it got boring she did leave him not even for a second.

AW

The school day started and Setsuna attended but since he did, Alma did has well. Barely anyone was there and everyone that was teased Setsuna but he kept a straight face the whole time.

AW

They were at recess when Setsuna laid down in the grass to take his nap as usual but Alma saw him sleep peacefully but not even Setsuna started to talk and squirm saying "no I didn't mean to kill her" or "no dad please don't do it dad!" Every time it started to happen Alma would place her hand on Setsuna's head and rub his hair gently then hugging him tight as if it was her children that got torn from her.

AW

Her Setsuna ignored her every second and he was about twelve when it started and of being teased others patted him on the back saying sorry. "Why are you all sorry for?" Alma asked the guy that picked on Setsuna everyday

"You didn't know? His younger brother died today and with that news got around that he sold himself completely to his a signed lab. I don't know why but I bet it because his brother died ten days before Christmas Eve or the boys birthday" Graham explained to her with a face showing sorrow.

AW

"Have you seen Setsuna?" Alma asked around the school, but she got a nice no or haven't seen him. She finally decides to ask her father when he told her about the whole Coordinat project facility went up in flames by an air bombing. No one survived not even her best friend that she fell in love with could survive the attack.

FBF

Remembering this Alma vanished before killing Setsuna, her feelings for him resurfaced but she as to think of Michael Becket and not Setsuna River. As the three stood up Becket and Setsuna watched stokes with an amused look on their face. Stokes cooled off after a while and they continued to go to Wade Elementary. Going down to the APC to be greeted by Keegan and Morales, Keegan stared at Stokes until Setsuna slapped him over the head with his pistol.

To Be Continued

Working on this for some time and I am hoping you all like it. Oh and Duskangel I'll be nice and for the first time I actually decided to keep Private Setsuna River alive but the ending in mission 14 where Alma rapes Becket is going to change big time. Mission top is done.


	11. I remember my sacrifice

Thanks for the reviews and this mission I personally because it is Wade Elementary.

Enjoy

Keegan was worried but Stokes but the respond was 'She killed Griffin' Stokes didn't say Setsuna kill Top because Setsuna saved Griffin from more painful death. "Who did?" Keegan asked her.

"Alma"

"You sure about that?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore"

"Dealing with a pissed-off dead chick is a little outside my area of expertise" Keegan said with a little sarcasm thrown in there.

"Let's focus on finding . . . Snake Fist" Stokes finally had something screwed on right. After Keegan got off Alma appeared but Becket saw she wasn't attacking just looking.

"Looking at your prey Becket especially a woman is part of a mating man" Setsuna whispered to Becket not taking his eyes off Alma for one second. Setsuna did that to make sure if she moves he shots, disappearing before their eyes Alma just wanted to get another look of the boy that turned into a man. Their stop was there so climbing out of the APC , Setsuna saw his old school and notice the 'A' 'L' 'M' 'A' were the only letters that fell "Alma" Setsuna accidently spoke without thinking 'The bitch that kill my team' his thoughts were all in a mess it was too scary to think right now. Shooting the padlock Setsuna lifted up the ground window, Setsuna didn't know why he was scared expect for the fact that a dead bitch is trying to kill him and Becket is having women problems. After dropping in Setsuna wasn't so tense actually he felt save in the school. Becket lifted the bookcase for them all and Setsuna grabbed a book with a bookmark he owned.

"River will you please knock it off, we are just too busy for your jokes" Stokes told the man that had picked up '_The Wizard of Oz__' _starting reading where he left off.

"In the afternoon the sun shone hot in their faces, for there were no trees to offer them shade; so that before night Dorothy and Toto and the Lion were tired, and lay down upon the grass and fell asleep, with the Woodman and the Scarecrow keeping watch.

Now the Wicked Witch of the West had but one eye, yet that was as powerful as a telescope, and could see everywhere. So, as she sat in the door of her castle, she happened to look around and saw Dorothy lying asleep, with her friends all about her. They were a long distance off, but the Wicked Witch was angry to find them in her country; so she blew upon a silver whistle that hung around her neck." Setsuna read the part of the book before Stokes grabbed the book putting it back on the shelf.

"Stay focus, remember we got a job to do" Stokes scolded Setsuna. Heading out the door into the hall, up the stairs they found a Armacham's body in the trophy case. Opening a door to Alma's field Setsuna continued with Becket disappearing like Stokes Setsuna got really confused, why him? (A/N review why you think it's him) Walking thru the tall grass Setsuna advanced to the swing with the sudden darkness Setsuna was back in the school advancing to the music room. Setsuna heard terrible music from the Remnant, that used to be his music teacher Setsuna just toss his flag grenade at it. Killing it instantly Setsuna walked over to the piano and pressed a couple keys, soon it became a beautiful song that happen to have Alma listening in. She watched her only friend play but she remembered the sound because it was the sound of her music box. Ending the piece Setsuna continued onward to meet up with Stokes and Becket. Lifting the heavy case while cussing under his breath because Becket isn't there for the heavy labor.

Running down a hallway full of specters Setsuna did the shoot and run drill, cussing a lot more about this. Setsuna's flashlight turned off and specters charged him, some got lucky and hit him. Blood splatters filled the area and flashes that came from the specters really helped him out a ton. About to shot himself Setsuna just continued down seeing specters and some glimpses of Alma. Seating down for a breather Setsuna's eyes were wide once again, looking at the ground he saw a picture of a boy that looked like him and Alma has a girl smiling. Setsuna held the picture up seeing it was him and it looked like he was friends with Alma. 'No she killed my comrades I can't let her continued' He thought

Flashback

"Alright group up with your friends and say cheese" their teacher explain. Everyone was with their friends besides Setsuna, he was alone and the camera flash Alma appeared holding Setsuna's hand. The teacher screamed loud enough to be heard in the exosphere, Setsuna and Alma laughed at the scene but the consensus is detention for Setsuna.

FBF

Smiling at the picture, he kinda missed those days but not because of Alma it's because he didn't feel like being used. Standing up Setsuna crossed thru the double doors into the hallway where his locker used to be. Not even twelve feet in and a sideways tornado happened with Alma in the center of it. She leaped out to grab Setsuna but forcefully Setsuna shoved her away with his submachine gun out but didn't get time to fire because Alma screamed "Why! WHY!" with an abnormal voice. Shoving Setsuna roughly up against the wall, walking over to him frightened and confused. Slowly walking back hugging herself and when she came back to Setsuna her form was healthy and voluptuous. Setsuna was scared of two things one is that he is attracted to her and two whatever she might do to him. Setsuna always thought of Alma as a beautiful bloody rose but now he was proven right about her, a dead beauty that he fell in love with at a really young age.

Killing soldiers that came, Setsuna got to a gas pipe but instead of finding a way around Setsuna grabbed the pipe and started to scale the whole pipe upwards to the valve. Turning it on, sliding back to the first floor Setsuna entered the place he needed to go. Setsuna grabbed a helicopter blade , taking a little ride to the other side then hopping off it. Setsuna regrouped with his team when they appeared into Alma's world when Stokes went to help Keegan and Becket a long blade that came from Alma went right at Stokes. Setsuna pushed stokes out of the way in time to have the blade go thru him, Alma was really shocked and became scared. Returning back to the school with Becket slammed to the far wall Stokes on top of hurt Keegan and Setsuna with a slash thru his chest, he lied in the center of the area. His eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing, Becket crawled over to Setsuna shaking him to wake up . . .

To Be Continued

You know he will come back one Duskangel rather have him die in mission Keegan and two I said he will but you'll have to wait a day to figure out what happens.


	12. Disappearing Act I

Yo I lied of when you had to wait and Duskangel that is a good answer to the question

Enjoy

. . . Becket tapped Setsuna and shook him but no response. "Setsuna, SETSUNA!" Becket shouted the kids name but nothing happened. Lt. Stokes pulled Becket off the corpse and looking away from the body. "Becket you have to concentrate" Stokes said uneasy, first Fox then Griffin and now River who next?

While no one was looking Alma's apparitions appeared and took Setsuna to Alma and her world. There Alma turned him into a zombie but this zombie was Setsuna but just with no heart. Now Alma could control Setsuna but it pained her because he was a loving kid that is now a monster. The apparitions took Setsuna back into the elementary but in the wrong place.

Becket advanced on to where he need to go but it's hard for him because Setsuna was his actual friend but now his gone. Stokes grabbed Keegan and started to advance the way she came from, Keegan was heavy and was grunting very ten seconds. Becket started to dual in the library but there was really no fun without a raven hair guy making crack jokes. Becket smiled at their first mission at the indoor pool when he pushed Setsuna in. Hearing kids and locks slam scared Becket a little there. After heading up the stairs Becket saw how Alma kills but she looked young and beautiful. Becket turned even more depressed is because Alma likes him and Setsuna liked her. Becket started a battle on the roof, Becket knew he couldn't make a joke like Setsuna or even as fast as Setsuna.

When Becket hid behind the donkey a soldier blurted out "His behind the ass." Tossing a shock grenade then running past them to get to the nurse's office. Specters and the soldiers attacked each other while Becket ran thru the darkness. Becket ran into a gas leak that forced him now to find the valve to shut it off. Turning a while to shut it off and as he does a specter hits him, panting heavily but stopped after a while. Traveling farther till an elevator, activating the machine. The elevator was full of blood, Becket bent down to feel it but for some reason he couldn't tell like the kid. (A/N in one chapter Setsuna feels the blood and says "fresh" to Becket) Going up Becket reloaded his gun just in case of someone, when the elevator _ding_ed Becket shot the soldier are in front of him. Heading to the principal's office for a keycard Becket ran into more enemies along the way but he grabbed his com link accessing a private chat with Stokes.

"Lt Stokes I have to say something important"

"Go on"

"Keira I . . . I love you" Becket said proudly 'This what Setsuna wanted right?' He thought of the blue eyed woman that he just confessed to. "Setsuna I actually can't believe it, you saved her" Becket said out loud not even caring, Becket saw Setsuna's painful sacrifice and Damnit he was proud to the kid.

"Bec-Michael I . . . Love you too" Stokes said turning a healthy shade of pink. Smiling at the comment Becket advanced now thinking Setsuna saved her for him but it was unclear why he did it. Going up another elevator Becket cursed under his breath but his just so damn lonely, now he knows what Setsuna felt like after all these years. Continuing to the office for the card and Michael was beat he couldn't win against Alma, Replicas or the fucked up Colonel, fuck Becket couldn't even save his comrades: not Fox, not Top and not even River. As soon as Becket grabbed the card the principal pounded on the glass, Becket jumped back a few feet from this.

"Re-Remnant!" Michael hollered firing the Vollmer Ultra92 to automatic at the principal. Becket shot repeatedly at the Remnant but finally killing the mother fucker when he shot it's face off. Activating the elevator just to have to open it forcedly. After opening it Alma charged him and Becket shouted "Why me and not River?" Hearing that Alma loosen and Becket shoved her back in time to have the elevator take her down to bottom of the shaft. Becket dropped down to the next creepy floor then mostly running thru the place. Unlocking the door with more hostiles Becket shot reach one fast enough just to open another door and accessing a certain code to the nurse's computer. Traveling downwards to find Snake Fist.

To Be Continue

Yeah not much of Setsuna but there is a surprise on the next mission so stay tuned


	13. Disappearing Act II

I know I rushed a lot in that one it's just because I hate that area but sorry if got disappointed in that. Setsuna was rarely in there but here is mission Snake Fist

enjoy

Continuing down the secret elevator Becket was thinking but all that had been happening like the deceased comrades and Lt. Stokes. When the elevator came to a halt at some random underground base. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. Give me the connection offsets." Becket was familiar with the voice because one name fitted the female bitchs's voice . . . Genevieve Aristide

"The offsets are useless! This isn't going to work!" Snake Fist retorted

"It has to. Don't you understand what's at stake? Maybe you should go take a look outside" Becket thought for a second that they were just an anger married couple.

"You won't be able to contain her. Her power is already intensifying. It's going to get worse" Becket then knew they were talking about Alma the crazy psychopath that has a crush on him. Becket saw one computer was monitoring him and the other was of Private River.

"We have to risk it. There is no other choice"

"There is another choice. That is what I've been trying to tell you. We can kill her" These two should join a debate team or something, Becket just listened in like Setsuna would have done.

"Enough! Give me those Fucking offsets!" Figures Aristide pulls a gun.

"Okay, okay . . . Shit. Take 'em" Snake Fist coward away in fear.

"You'll thank me when this is over" Aristide said while taking her leave.

"You'll be dead by then" Snake Fist said honestly

"Have a little faith, Terry"

"I do have faith. That you'll be dead by then" Becket crack up laughing at Terry's comment, maybe Setsuna has changed him while he was here. After gaining more information from Terry and the pathetic password . . . SnakeFist, overriding the security code Becket continued on with what he is doing. Becket killed all seven of the soldiers that came to take him out. The place was a mess there was books on the ground and shelves tipped on to the other pile of crap that was in the room. Michael had to override another security lockdown, but he had to jump down into an underground passage. Running down the halls trying to find Terry and now have to be cautious of Abominations running around. Finding the fucking Colonel Vanek trying to open a door when he addressed a lovely comment about' somebody kill this son of a bitch!' to Becket. More of Vanek's soldiers came and died but some died by a sniper that seemed to be helping Becket (A/N know who it is?) out. One soldier came and as soon as he looked up a bullet drilled thru the dummy's eye. When Becket saw the sniper he noticed; one he is wearing a hood over his head so you can't see his eyes, and two the person has extremely good reflexes.

Not passing up the chance Becket sprinted after Colonel Vanek and every soldier that was about to kill him had a bullet drilled straight into his brain. Colonel Vanek cussed at his soldiers about Michael and then again because of Becket's sniping friend. Becket found Intel about Alma and when reading it a sudden storm a sorrow flowed over him. Finding Colonel Vanek was easy but when Becket came face to face with him it was hard, Vanek knocked Becket to the ground and about to pull the trigger when the sniper charge Vanek knocking him off Michael the man then pulled a switchblade out and stabbing Vanek in the neck causing Vanek to bleed to death. The man came by helping Becket up but not allowing Becket to see his face. "You alright? Call me Zero" Zero gave Becket an alias to use as a name to call him.

"I'm Sgt. Michael Becket but call me Becket" Michael responded to the names ignoring the question. Becket and Zero advanced farther into the area when they saw part of an abomination. Zero override the pass code to the lockdown which impressed Becket and Terry. Zero picked up an Intel piece of Alma Wade, reading it the piece talked about her being five at the time. Racing out of the holding chambers both were shooting rapidly at the abominations that came at them. Becket and Zero found Terry but Terry was worried about Zero being one of them. Becket explained that Zero is helping him and with that Snake Fist continued on about all this. When Snake Fist offered the Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon which Zero took, growling at Snake Fist before he reacted to it. Right after taking it a machine guy appears and literally slits Snake Fist's throat, jumping up out of the room with the head of their former ally. Zero was immune to that scene while Becket looked like he crapped his pants. Zero and Becket continued farther towards their new destination, Zero said he'll help Becket until the end. Becket and Zero were having to work together but they just couldn't stand each other. Zero shot at least six thru the skull and one thru the heart, Becket's shots were at random killing only four Replicas.(A/N How sad) Running thru the area and finding Snake Fist's head on a bench next armor. Becket and Zero had to versus Replica assassins in the main lobby. Firing a couple of rounds at the bitches Zero grabbed one and stabbed a blade into its back and sliding it downwards. Waiting for an elevator to come the two did a back to back routine to kill what came their way.

Activating the Elevator, Zero slide his back down the wall signaling he is tired. Michael and Zero both walked around killing people in the elementary school, lucky them. When in the APC the question finally came. "Who's he?" Keegan asked afraid Zero will take Stokes.

"I'm no of your business but you can call me Zero" The response was harsh but Keegan relaxed a little.

To Be Continued

Do you know who Zero is?


	14. Disappearing Act III

Yo how's is everyone? I know the guy (Zero) is using a false name like Snake Fist but he is going to be revealed later and also probably shot before then.

Enjoy

Riding to an area that was crawling with Replicas, Zero cocked his sniper and went over to a place that was perfect for snipers. The battle started quick, Becket on the APC Turret Gun and just blown the enemy to bits. Stokes and Morales both shout at Keegan when Harold, Zero ran after Keegan but remaining quiet. A bright white light appeared in the hall and Keegan was stepping into the light, Becket crawled under the gate and Zero decide to come with. "where are you going" Keegan asked a question to nothing. The two ran after the Keegan and the light trying to get the man back, opening a door to the subway tracks. Zero stabbed a rat while running and handing it's head to Becket, Zero bit into the fur cover rodent. Becket was about to barf at the sight it was disguising but if this man is willing to help then that's good enough for him. Seeing Keegan walk like a zombie, Zero chuckled at this and the blood of the rat ran down his mouth. There was a train with its lights still on but it was unable to move. Replica assassins started to pour in and just take a whack at them. They ran back on to the tracks and that's where the fun began because of how many came at them, one got close to Zero and he smashed his rifles stock.

When they decreased to none left the two advances onward. Going up the escalator and firing some more, the funny part was that Zero threaten to shot Becket if he touches him and when he did Zero missed Becket and hit a Replica Assassin in the throat. Zero lifted up the Professor Doctor vending machine, Becket saw that it was hard for him at all to lift it. The two ran back on the tracks, Zero was gripping the sniper pretty tight and that worried Becket a little. The two ran to a closed in area with a soldier and Zero got a little fun because he shot a panel electrifying the poor clone to death. The two killed anything that moved like Zero tried to take swing at Becket a couple of times. After going farther they started to hear Keegan hum some kind of song. Zero pulled a switch turning off the electricity , as soon as they got down specters were all over but not fighting them. Becket and Zero are suppose to go to the Burger town after getting Keegan. Traveling again p stairs but Zero used the prototype pulse weapon to take some Replicas out. They made it to a subway station and well they just went fucking ape shit on the soldiers. Zero decided to have a little fun; he turned the power off and the Replicas came to just flip the switch back on frying the suckers. They were farther underground but Zero didn't freak like Setsuna has done. Seeing a bus partly in the roof of the subway not very pleasant at all, Zero hopped over the edge landing with a roll and Becket jumped down falling with a splat. The bus started falling and the two hit the deck.

"Well there goes your bus duty forever" Zero commented on the bus. Becket smacked Zero for that reason too. While entering a train tilting up at an angle, near the end the two saw the place turn red Alma appeared walking towards them. When the two got to where the food court and well Zero was killing and eating some food he found on a table. "What I got to eat too don't I?" Zero was acting like bitch right now. After all Replicas are dead Becket was curious about something.

"You got a girl?"

"Nah man I don't and you're not my type but hey I wish she had the same feeling that I have for her" Zero said smiling and clutching a locket.

"Oh what's her name"

"Alma . . .uh Alton" Becket just knotted an ok even knowing the last name wasn't true.

"I see so Alma, what she look like?"

"She has Black hair and fury red eyes oh she also as a big crush on this other guy" Zero described her.

"Nice I hope you can be with Zero" Becket apologized but Becket just couldn't picture the girl. Instead of talking some more they decided to move on. Their search for Keegan was about to bite them right in the ass because there was no sign of Keegan so Zero gave up and just killed the soldiers. When they jumped on to a track some still working train comes and nearly kills Zero and Michael, no one was in the train but it still moved which creep out Zero a little. Having to kill more Replicas the two just shot at random, some nearly hit Becket. They crossed over the train to the other side successfully. Turning into an area Zero and Michael both saw Keegan going across the hall and upwards, who is he following?

To Be Continued . . .

Ok there is more of Zero's true identity revealed oh and may not post tomorrow on Monday but will post on Tuesday. I will try and make the very final chapter the longest if that's ok with everyone.


	15. Getting closer

Yo remember to reread chapter 14 if you get lost and ENJOY

Running up the stairs they finally see the blacken night sky. The shoots poured out blood leaving the enemies render useless. Entering a huge firefight in an instant the two were rounding a bullet per person, one brawled at Zero but got the bullet to the forehead. Zero grabbed the ammo for his Raab KM50 sniper, the first bullet went to another snipers chest. "Fuck this, their everywhere!" Zero informed Becket.

"I . . .know but just focus Private" Becket accidently said to Zero.

"Private! I am not a ranking jack ass F Y I =, I'm me and a ranking!" Zero retorted at the private but he seem to mind a lot of ranking even with a weird speech like that. Zero finished the enemies off in about under five minutes, that proved that he is better when anger than calm. When the two advanced down the street a soldier would come and tried and kill them but failed because of how pissed Zero is, he didn't even give them a chance. They entered a broken down building with Zero leading because Becket got scared of the kids reflexes, Becket also narrowed down Zero's age was between eighteen thru twenty-one. Everything here is screwy that Michael gave up and just sigh. "What's wrong Becket?" Zero asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah Lt. Stokes as feeling for someon-"

"No more fucking lovey-dovey shit because I'm sick of it and if you want to know why not ask her out. Get her to like you some more than just friends you dummy" Zero was mean but very helpful too, it was very creepy.

Not even two minutes after they walked Becket ask "Hey Zero can you tell me more about you?"

"Fine, I went to a school that was very poor and was for broke kids to go. My family died two years ago and in school I had zero friends so that is where the nickname comes from. I fell in love with Alma last year and I also found her locket but still needing to return it back to her. Full of sorrow I robbed marks men of their guns, learning how to shoot was not easy but I decided to become a marks men and now here we are" Zero tried to make it sweet and short than a long ass story that he heard from others. When Zero finished they warped to Alma's red version of the place and saw Keegan reaching upwards to something. "Your team mate is a goner" Zero said while patting Becket on the back in the apologetic way. The two went farther and saw Keegan near the tree but when Zero got too close they appeared back in reality and Becket was immediately attack but Alma. Zero shoved Alma to the floor and was about to stab her when she smiled and increased his headache but he didn't roll over in pain. Grabbing the knife again and when he was about to stab her he stopped. Alma knew why and smiled at him with a friendly hand on his chest. Becket was confuse by this not just took aim at the woman, when he was about to fire at her, she leaned close to Zero and kissed him. Zero was too shock to do anything even thru he loved another woman, he couldn't just say no to this Alma for some reason.

Deepening the kiss a little but then his heart stopped a little and he realized she was trying to kill him. Pushing off her and whipped out a pistol and shot at Alma. "I know who you are" she spoke to one of them but they were both startled from earlier.

"uh . . .I . . . wasn't thinking she would do . . .that" Zero told Becket, Becket just shook his head in embarrassment. Becket and Zero were walking and found an EPA unit which Zero let Becket have. Zero gripped his locket saying one name "Alma", opening it up to see the picture of two young kids; one was a girl and she had the raven hair and golden eyes that match her smile on her lips, the boy had raven hair and unique set eyes plus the scar on his left side of his face. The way they looked when the picture was token was priceless, he loved the girl with all his heart. Zero took out ground soldiers and Becket demolished the rest. It took them forty-seven minutes to get where they needed to go, Becket sadly had to get out of the EPA, Zero just patted him on the back again. Entering the hole in the wall, the two were hopping over the broken walls and they were getting closer to Alma or something . The two walked up the hill and specters covered the street. They saw Keegan at the top half and then disappeared. Zero jumped down and signaled Becket to follow, being careful of where to step they advanced until they saw Keegan again but Zero went the opposite direction.

To be continued . . .

This is drawing closer to Zero's true identity but it's probably be in the last chapter. RxR hope ya all liked it.


	16. Tram Riders

Yeah sorry for the early update but I had time so yeah, anyways Three chapters unless you want an epilogue of the story (shrug). There is going to be a shocking ending to this story.

Enjoy

Dropping in from the hole in the ground the two were not shock to see piles of rubble. "When did I go home?" Zero asked from the trash around them. Continuing down the small stairs and then, running across two narrow bridges. Zero pushed Becket down and then followed not even far behind. Becket was able to take out all four replica soldiers with the automatic. Zero started up the tram and then reloaded his sniper for a firefight. Zero shot first since he as a kinda good vision in the dark but mostly because he as a Raab KM50. Becket got the Replicas that boarded on their tram but most of them got shot down but Zero. Becket tossed a R3 Incendiary Grenade at the Replicas and when it detonated a Replica goes over the edge and fell off in a burning hell. The voice said something about colliding and that's when they decided to go up to the next cart. The cart was going to hell before they could get off, Zero sprinted to the next cart when he was there he then remembered his ranking partner. Zero looked back and saw Becket running but the cart that Zero was on was a little too high for reaching, Zero bent down and held a hand out to Becket to grab on to. When Becket did the whole cart they were on went down, lifting Michael up they moved on and stayed together so that accident won't happened again. "You are too heavy, you know?" Zero joked.

"jackass" Becket called Zero. Zero smiled has a joke that Michael had to laugh at it. Every time a Replica was behind something, Zero would toss a grenade next to him and then Becket would fire rapidly at the guy's head. Blood was covering the tram and the boys, Zero made a bloody angel on the floor and then a picture of Alma but messed it up so Becket couldn't see it. When activating something Becket and Zero were crocked forward and the place was a shade of red. The tram crashed sending the two forward thru the grate. When they saw Keegan, they started to here a little girl crying. Zero saw Keegan above so he rushed up the ladder. The two went up a little, at the top were Replica Assassins. Shooting them hard and fast the two advanced forwards. Climbing up farther the two saw Keegan go up on a elevator. The funny thing is Zero kinda hates Keegan but is still willing to help. Raised up the two were about to move on, when Replica assassins came but Zero's reflexes were very fast this moment and he took out all four of the brainless clones.

To Be Continued . . .

Ok it's half of mission 13, peace.


	17. Arrival

YO decide to cut the last two missions in half.

Enjoy

After jumping down Becket saw another Replica Assassin and fire at it while Zero walked towards Keegan. Triggering the lift Zero ran to the door, Becket was to focus on the assassins to notice what Zero was doing. The bright light engulfed Keegan whole and did the same to Zero. When the door slammed shut that was when Becket notice Zero's absence. When Becket looked up he saw Keegan look down at him before disappearing. "I told you to stay away!" With those words Keegan shoved Zero away and out of the door. Sure enough Zero was to light and got slammed against the railing. Becket reached Zero in approximately three minutes. Continuing onward after what had just happen. They traveled on another lift but as soon as they stopped, they were pinned. Zero looked out with his scope and shot one of the many. Ten to twenty minutes it took Zero to kill the snipers but after killing them they had to fight ground troops now. Becket did most of the killing since he got three in the arm and then ten of them died by a random grenade Michael thrown out there. Zero killed far distance Replicas, one he shot then the grenade explode the guy's body.

Zero climbed up the ladders to flip a switch to move an obstruction. When this happened a army of Replicas came and just wasted clips after clips at Zero. Becket proved Zero some cover when he raced to the tram, Zero wasn't taking damage because he had a bullet proof vest on under his hood. Zero shout shouted "Start the tram, start the fucking tram!" Zero proved some cover for Becket even with just a Raab KM50 Sniper. Becket whistle at the killing spree that as made by Zero, sixteen Replicas was the total to beat now. Stokes com to them to have them listen to an audio report.

"Alma was eight years old when they put her into the vault. Her own father stuck her in a suspension tank in an induced coma, knowing she'd probably never wake up again. Well, she did, right after giving birth to the first prototype. She was fifteen. The second prototype was born a year later. She woke up for that too. She didn't like them taking her babies away from her. A few years after that. They decided she was becoming too dangerous when they realized she was influencing the second prototype's actions. Even though she was completely unconscious and locked away deep underground in a Telesthetic suppression field. So they turned off her life support and sealed up the facility. Just left her to drown in amniotic fluid in that miserable little tank since she was a little girl. Well, her heart shut down but her psychic signature didn't. Harlan Wade was right. We make our own monsters. And they come back to haunt us. " The recoding finish but a headache that Alma was making grew stronger. The next second they knew the area was back to normal.

'Now arriving at . . .Still Island Facility' The voice said. "Well that was shit" Zero spoke out his thought but Becket agreed with him there. The tram ride was over and the two hopped off. In a sudden flash Alma leaped at Becket, when the crates when up Zero went flying backwards against the wall. Becket shoved her off and Zero also caught up to Becket and slide out his knife. The two went towards the elevator but the long way around. Soon after that Alma tried to grabbed Becket but Zero jumped in front of him with the knife out at her, Alma disappeared but fling Zero backwards hard. "Shit . . .fucker" Zero cursed at Alma. Alma leaped at Zero this time but screaming 'Help me!' Becket shot three or sixteen bullets at Alma but Zero finally pushed her back. The elevator door shut and the two ascended upwards to their destination.

To Be Continued . . .

Hey the last mission will start on Thursday so you could give me some ideas to it or it will be like the actual game.


	18. No   Way

Hey first thanks for the ideas but for some reason I might have a great ending but if it turns out it sucks then I'll rewrite a way better ending that was an idea you gave me . . . Ok. Nothing else to say so Enjoy. OH and look at this persons wolf art of F.E.A.R. 2 (go to DeviantArt and type AccleiaMoonWolf then look for two pictures one is 'I have no idea' and the other is 'They see me rollinnn') It is really good and I mean extremely good basically I'm saying it's prefect.

The elevator went up and the place was in another hallucination. The door lifted for the two to walk to a yard where they saw Alma when she was eight. She was getting dragged away from a swing, dropping a doll in the process of trying to struggle free. Three men total two soldiers and . . .Harlan Wade. "Take her back to the vault" they could hear Harlan command. Even though this is a memory, Zero couldn't stand to watch; Alma crying and struggling or Harlan being an abusive father that didn't give a damn about his daughter. Both were too hard to stomach, Zero watched as the reality came crawling back to him but the image was burned into his mind. The two did the same thing in the hallucination but the memory wasn't there, going to the swing when Alma was saying something that they couldn't understand.

"I think she said 'I know I know I dropped him'" Zero said in a weird voice but Becket just smacked him. Walking forward when Stokes started saying that she is inside'. Becket and Zero decided to ignore the conversation that was between Lt. Stokes and Sgt. Morales. They climbed into a sewer to continue onwards. Popping out Becket shot four bullets into the Replica that came down there. Becket just blasted his gun because Zero ran out of shells. Zero grabbed the PK470 Assault Rifle and using the scope Zero chipped of soldier after soldier. The two rounded shell after shell but the Replicas kept on coming, bodies fell every so often but both sides were becoming low on ammunition that it became a fist fight. Zero cheated and pulled a switchblade and tossing the one knife that he had on his side to Becket. Michael's eyes widened at the sight of this knife.

Flashback

Walking over to the seat, it was their first mission and it was to arrest Genevieve Aristide and they had a new recruit approximately the age of nineteen. He joined only to die and look like an accident so the government won't get blamed for executing a young teenager. The kid was sharpening a knife with to curves on the blade. He always covered his left side of his face with the raven black hair. "Why do you have that" Becket questioned the Private.

"Oh, this blade. It's my lucky blade, I sharpen it every day from the age of six. My blade has four names carved in and my last name. See; Zero, Charles, Charlotte and the love of my world Alma" The private showed but he didn't say 'life' but 'world' the question was why world and when he spoke that she means everything to him, not his life because she is the world to him; the ground that he walks and sometimes being very careful not to damage a thing.

FBF

Becket snapped out of it as he stabbed the curved blade into a Replica's arm. The fight finally ended but Becket didn't give the knife back to Zero but instead he slide it between his belt and side. Running up the ramp to fight more Replicas. It would be easier if Alma didn't give them such a headache. The fighting didn't take long when Zero remembered how to throw a grenade. The two found Sgt. Morales in an APC but the question was, How in hell did he get it there? The panel was fried and Stokes had to open it from the other but Replicas didn't give them an easy break because the three fired at Replicas while going back to the APC (Becket and Zero found ammo). Becket took the turret and Zero was firing the sniper shells off at random.

To Be Continued . . .

Okay since I'm a little bored try to guess this song

'Sometimes I lose my mind  
>And sometimes I don't know why<br>And I don't if I can find a way around  
>To work it out<br>Tonight

All of these weak reactions  
>All start with stupid actions<br>Somebody please take, take, take it away  
>So find another way<p>

So long I've concentrated  
>Emotions overstated<br>So please don't take, take, take it away  
>There's gotta be a better way<br>For us to find our way around  
>But for we'll just have to say<p>

Things get so complicated  
>I'm frustrated there's confusion in my head'<p>

Just say what the song name is and if right I'll make you a picture of whoever you want that I can have a picture of to look at to know who they are, Full name too.

Hint: The band's name is Pillar.


	19. Final

Hey I know this the last one but I'll try to make it the best ending to the story, You might not see another F.E.A.R story from me even though I love the game. The songs name is Sometimes by Pillar sorry and I was bored but it's a really good song. I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter.

ENJOY

Firing the turret off for the protection they needed, Becket would glance at Zero then to the fight. 'No, It can be can it?' Becket thought of dumb reasons to how Zero got hold of Setsuna's knife when no one saw him. Becket also remembered that Setsuna's body did disappeared and soon after that Zero appeared with a hood over his face to cover himself. Nobody would do that but Zero and Setsuna are complete opposites for instance Setsuna hates a closed in space with barely any light and Zero climbs into dark small spaces to get a better view not to mention Zero will eat a rat right after killing it. Everything didn't make sense; not Alma, not Zero and the mission was what, to simply arrest Genevieve Aristide and not a fucking ghost hunt. Becket could see his outer shell fly to ground. The bullets bursted into the oncoming Replicas, Zero's gun was getting to the far back Soldiers and with the clicks of their guns fired and killed whatever stopped their bullets. This was continuing for more than forty-three minutes. Stokes was finally able to open the metal solid door. "I've got it the door is open" Stokes said a little too calm "Many stay there and cover our asses. I don't want any surprises" Keira commanded the Sergeant.

"Understood Lieutenant" Morales replied then turning to Zero "You should go with them in case one slips by me." Zero knotted and followed Becket to the area. "Hey Becket! . . . Good Luck, man" Manny called out to him because Becket is the one to destroy Alma. Zero leaned up against the button to start the airlock cycle and when it started Becket just laughed and patted Zero on the shoulder because of Zero's stupidity. Becket somehow was only able to open up around Setsuna and Zero but Zero was because he was kinda like Setsuna. Zero awed at the red stripes of red, Becket then realized that Zero was still like a child. Man on the battle field and a innocent child that still is seeing new things everywhere else. Becket smiled because knowing that someone still as the meaning of enjoying things on the battle field. Becket forgot he was smiling when they got to Stokes, it was a small smile but either way it was a smile.

"So you finally smile?" Stokes asked smiling back at Becket but soon they both turned away from the embarrassment of the scene. The elevator stopped at the top and Stokes pulled out her handgun. Aiming the gun at Zero then firing it a couple of times. Zero tried to pull his Raab out but instead he dropped to the floor, creating a bloody spot on the ground. "Sorry Becket but we don't know who he is or what he is planning on doing. He could work for Aristide for all we know!" Stokes reasoned. Becket agreed with her but it hurt to know that this man couldn't be trusted. The two moved on to the next Airlock and Becket punched the button. He now knew what it felt like to be Setsuna; not being able to protect someone from the ones you trusted and hate what they liked.

Flashback

The time came around to Christmas Eve and Keegan planned for the Dark Signal to have a Christmas party today so they could spend time with their families tomorrow. Keegan planned to get their Lieutenant under the mistletoe, everyone was having except for Setsuna, Becket and Keegan. Keegan failed to kiss Keira and failed even more because she saw right thru the plan. Becket just wasn't much of a party person so he stayed in a corner. And Setsuna . . . Setsuna was leaned against the wall curving that knife of his. Keegan tried to enjoy himself but Stokes and Griffin were too busy arm wrestling and Fox, Morales and Jankowski were talking about the most randomness things ever. Becket walked over to Setsuna and asked "Why aren't you joining the party Private?"

Setsuna looked up at Becket then at the knife he continued to sharpen. "Well, you aren't in the party either . The answer is that I hate Christmas and Christmas Eve. " He answered flatly to the Sergeant.

"Why do y-"

"My brother"

"Your broth-"

"Look, he died ten days before his birthday and that is today. He loved Christmas Eve and Christmas but he didn't even see his eighth birthday." Setsuna stated. This left Becket speechless but he couldn't pity the boy because he might get stabbed by that blade of his.

FBF

The door swung open but before Becket went thru he looked back at the other door and bowed his head for leaving Zero dead in pool full of darkness. Stokes seems fine with killing Zero but Becket felt guilty. Running down the hellish hall to go into the airlock chamber. They remained quiet but deep down Becket felt horrible. When the doors opened Stokes and Becket walked over to the controls . Flipping three switches and then walking over to the chair placed in the middle of the sphere. When on the chair in the middle of the Amplifier , Becket was being strapped in by Stokes. About to tighten the last strap when Aristide appears behind her. "what's wrong with you? We have to stop Alma!" Stokes started.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Genevieve defended herself.

"But Becket is not strong enough without the Amplifier. She'll absorb him"

"And then we'll lock them away"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Becket thought the same thing as Stokes did.

"Without Alma, I don't have any leverage. Without leverage, I don't have a future"

"I can't believe it. The city's a smoldering ruins and you're worried about your fucking resume."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! We're doing this Halford's way. We are going to kill this bitch" Stokes said that and ended up getting shot. Becket struggled to get out of the chair but it wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry it came to this. I really am. I'm not a bad person. I just don't have a choice" Aristide played the innocent card on them. "You have a date with destiny, Sgt. Becket . . . Let's not keep her waiting . . ." Aristide pulled away from the prisoner. The whole area was red and to the left Becket saw Alma walking around him. She looked very healthy but he hated her, she killed Setsuna and the rest of his team. Alma leaned in to kiss Becket when that happened Becket was sent into Alma's world again.

Stokes was barely awake when she heard footsteps, looking over she saw Aristide at the console. Becket was in Alma's world and having to battle his team mate Harold Keegan. The hard part was when he pulled one switch Keegan came up and holler at him. Becket also saw glimpses of Alma raping him. When he was about to pull the next switch, Becket came into reality. Looking at the straps to see they were loose enough to slide his body out of the seat. Becket looked over his shoulder to see the face of his suppose to be dead partner, Private Setsuna River. He was in Zero's outfit and showed his scarred face. "Go Becket, Stokes is alive barely but will live. Hurry I can only hold Alma for so long!" Becket realized that Setsuna was restraining Alma , without another word Becket ran over the bridge and saw Aristide with a bullet thru her skull and Stokes wrapped up around her wound. "Close the Amplifier Sergeant, NOW!" Setsuna was sacrificing his life once again.

Closing the sphere on the two, Alma pushed Setsuna off him and appeared a tentacle at him. All he did was smile. "Setsuna WHY?" Alma's voice sounded human but what she got was sweet and warm. Alma closed her eyes and kissed him back, when Alma did that Setsuna pulled back. Making her groan from that he smiled at her.

"Pay backs for that deadly kiss. Alma I never was able to say this to you but I . . .Love you, Alma Wade" Setsuna confessed then kissed her. Alma smiled into the kiss, even thou they have a huge age difference Setsuna still loved her. When they pulled back her Setsuna to breath Alma said 'I love you too, Setsuna River' Alma imitated Setsuna but she really did mean it. Setsuna wrapped his arms around Alma protectively, Alma was going to get what she wants but for now she was going to enjoy Setsuna's warmth.

Outside Amplifier

Becket ran to Stokes just to see how she is holding up. Stokes looks at him with a smile. "Glad to see that you're ok" Stokes spoke softly, Becket leaned and kissed her lightly then pulling off. After that kiss Becket grabbed Keira and headed to Morales but he did look back one more time at the Amplifier where their Private is. A small smile appeared on both Michael's and Setsuna's face. One finally got to be loved back by his love and the other got to be able to show his love for the woman.

The End

So how did everyone like the story and now thinking more about it I might make another story but it won't be made until I have an idea. Any ideas?


	20. Duskangel version

Hey the story is complete but I want to do Duskangel's idea , I going to start when they regroup with Lt Stokes so Enjoy

The three walked the dim lighted room finding an airlock, Becket punched the button and the other two gave each other the death stare. "Ladies first" Zero growled when the chamber opened. Stokes knotted her head and walked past both of them. "Hell of a women Becket, Hell of a woman" Zero told him from a far.

"I know" Becket mouthed incase Stokes could hear them. Keira was at the other end of the area and the two finally caught the hint of being left behind, sprinting to the other airlock. They reached it when Stokes turned around, air blown into her face. Last she checked they were by the one airlock, going with that they're fast runners. Zero groaned because they were in another airlock, this time he pressed in the button. After two minutes the door finally opened but it was slow. Walking out on to the floor, looking down to see how far of a drop. "Zero" Becket tapped him and pointed to the walk way 'oh' was what zero murmured under his breath. They watched a little longer seeing the sphere open up to a bunch of wires and a single seat. Pulling three switches and then hopping on the extending bridge with Becket. As Becket got in the seat that was positioned in the center of the Amplifier while Zero walked to the right side of the chair. Zero was there in case something happened and he needed to pull Michael off the chair.

Stokes walked up to the chair and started strapping Becket in when the Amplifier was shut off by none other Genevieve Aristide. Stokes looked at Zero signaling him not to do anything until she gives him the go. "Aristide?" Stokes said looking backwards into the darkness. "What's wrong with you? we have to stop Alma!"

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Genevieve approached the three and noticeably she never thought Zero was there. Her upper half was still covered in the surrounding darkness.

"But Becket is not strong enough without the Amplifier. She'll absorb him"

"And then we'll lock them away"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Without Alma, I don't have any leverage. Without leverage, I don't have a future" Genevieve walked slowly with a gun in hand.

"I can't believe it. The city's a smoldering ruins and you're worried about your fucking resume."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! We're doing this Halford's way. We are going to kill this bitch" In a matter of seconds Stokes was shot in the shoulder and brought down, carefully making his way over to Stokes Zero bent down and helped Stokes out. When he rose up and pointed the gun at Aristide, she already was backing away. A sudden headache brought Zero to his knees, not making a sound he looked behind him to see her. Aristide was flung on to the bridge, clawing to the switch she reeled the bridge back showing she wasn't going to harm Becket. Zero saw Alma was distracted looking at Becket, giving him a chance to fire his Seegert ACM46 right through her head. Alma turned to him, Aristide smiled at the thought of her not doing anything to this guy and yet he still dies by Alma. Aristide didn't see his death because the Amplifier closed before it happened.

"ALMA!" Zero shouted with the gun still pointed, he lowered the gun. "Don't do Alma, don't make me hurt you!" Zero called out to her, Becket was too confused too understand. Alma looked at him before sending them both into her world. Becket ran to the controls while Zero was shooting the ghosts that were attacking them. About to pull one switch and Keegan grabbed Becket.

(A/N I'm not a pervert it's just how the game ends so yeah) "Why doesn't she want me?" Keegan cried out, tossing both Becket and Zero in opposite directions. Rolling a couple of feet Zero picked himself up and ran to the controls now. Becket was also running to the controls, they reached it the same time somehow. Zero saw Alma sometimes looking at him, he also heard pants and moans but he focused on helping Becket out more than figuring out what she's doing. Zero pulled the switch and Keegan grabbed him by the neck, raising him up saying "Why does she only care about you?" Zero saw another glimpse of Alma but she was beating him. This time they appeared next to each other, shaking his head only to reveal that he was actually Setsuna. Becket didn't ask a question but just wanted to get out of this hell alive.

"Becket to the right!" Setsuna shouted firing at the soldier, Michael fired a bullet into the ghost's skull. Becket pulled the second switch.

"She's mine! You'll never have her!" Keegan snarled. Setsuna saw Alma beating him again, he didn't feel it but he saw it. Keegan disappeared which sent those two launching backwards into the sand. More stuff appear around them, a wood sphere cage was around the swing. The ghost soldiers were surrounding them, Setsuna chucked a grenade in the middle then running. They got to the controls when Setsuna stepped backwards grabbing his head, a constant flashes of Alma. "Becket!" Keegan growled when he pointed the pistol at him. Struggling to aim it at Keegan when he suddenly said "Help . . . me" Becket fired a bullet right inside of Harold's head. Michael pulled the last switch when Setsuna saw Alma disintegrate. The amplifier's blue lights flickered back on left to right, Becket looked to his left seeing Setsuna. He was taking care of Stokes, they look up to see the lights shut off. The redness from the hallucination came and the sphere opened up. Revealing a city in ruins and Alma in the middle of the firing city. When she turned around they saw her pregnant, Setsuna quietly rose. He started to undo the straps that bound Becket to his seat.

Alma came closer to Setsuna and took his right hand, pressing it on her stomach. Hearing a small voice say "Mommy". Setsuna's eyes widen at that, looking up at Alma's face.

The END

Ok I hope you like Duskangel's idea, I personal like this version better. I hope everyone enjoys FEAR 3. I'm also am having a poll if I should make a Story of Setsuna's childhood.

Setsuna-kira


End file.
